Set Me Free!
by AllMaAnimeLover
Summary: Hi, this is my first story (book) and it might confuse you a little because of the back and forth "-POV's-", but just try to remember it's my first time writing a fanfic and I'm trying to make it as enjoyable as mysterious. I won't use every single character thats writen in "The Introduction", but I hope you like it and look forword to what's coming next. XD
1. The Introduction

All Characters in "The Identity Of A Miracle"

(First Years) 16 years:

Erza Scarlet

Pierre Bertrand

(The Twins)

Rin (girl) and Ren (boy)

Ayumi Mori

Ryo Yamada

Akihiro Itō

Shin Yamazaki

Daichi Ikeda

Yukio Inoue

Chiyo Kimura

Leon Satō

Sayuri Mori

Sasaki Yuu

Yuna Yamasaki

Katsu Yoshida

Yukio Watanabe

17 ppl

(Second Year) 17 year:

Jellal Fernandez

Rima Shiki

Misaki Shimizu

Kuroko Saitō

Yuna Katō

Ikuto Lee

Yuki Suzuki

Ayu Hayashi

Yuu Arashi

Hiroshi Kurosaki

Chikako Yamamoto

Kimiko Yamaguchi

Moriko Yamada

Rei Shimi

Natsumi Tadashi

Sora Nakamura

Yuri Uganjin

17 ppl

(Third Year) 18 year:

Shinichi Shimura

Tadashi Uzumaki

Ayama Nakamura

Kyo Satō

Hiraki Kobayashi

Michiko Chi

Yumi Takahashi

Ayaka Matsumoto

8 ppl

Gins Gang:

Akihiro Itō

Ikuto Lee

Michiko Chi

Tadashi Uzumaki

Shinichi Shimura

Ryo Yamada

Chikako Yamamoto

Katsu Yoshida

Yuu Arashi

Rei Shimi

Shin Yamazaki

Daichi Ikeda

(No one knows about him)

Okuda

13 ppl

I won't use everyone but just in case some names shows up! The 13 ppl are not all from a class they are from Jellal Fernandez "friends". It's not a Fairy Tail fanfiction, it's my book with and I just used many different people from different anime/manga.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Encounter

Miracles Are Wierd?!

Chapter 1:

Today will be the day when I go to school and am supposed to meet new people get new friends and be social. When she suddenly wakes up, she was almost late beacause her bell didn't ring. So she took her clothes on and run to take the bus to school, just when he almost closes the doors… she jumps in and the bus takes of. To her new wierd rumored, private and casual looking school. But first it's the morning assembling and then it's normal lessons, so I have to make friends then. Erza while thinking about the morning assembling on the bus, she waits for someone to get up from a window seat, she likes sitting beside the window. That's when a guy that earned everyone in the bus attention, somehow notices that Erza didn't even bother to look at him. After 5 min someone gets of the bus and there is a sit (not beside the window but it's a sit), and thats where she meets that good looking guy in the most annoying way. When she is about to sit down the guy just to annoy her takes the seat, but the bus was already in front of the school so it suddenly stops and while everybody's complaining, she is on his chest and he is looking at… Erza while he has a camera on his hand *slap*.

She gets pissed and goes to the guy and asks him "What do you want", then (the guy) Ryo responds "I don't want anything to do with you so go away I was trying to sleep. It was the bus who stopped before I even got the change to sit down". Erza really bothered answers "Ok, can you please remove the camera, then?", the guy enjoying himself with a smiling face responds "Why?". After all the fighting and disturbing discutions they had, Erza happy that he didn't bother caring smiles while being annoyed kicks him in the face, but he stops her foot in time and then he says "Is that what you call nice?" when he releases her foot and turns around Erza very happy answers "I could be gentler but Its a real bother". Both about to leave the bus smile against each other and walk different ways to class.

* * *

"Why are you so angry", asks Kaoru. Ryo annoyed doesn't respond. But Erza comes up and says "It's not what I mean by being kind, stupid" and then Erza trys to kick him again but he ducks. Then he stands up when the bus hits on something, Erza accidently stumbles but Ryo catches her in time and she thanked him. But just when the bus stops and she finds out that they attend to the same school she panics, and runs out of the bus. Erza runs all the way into the class and there is Ryo at the window and he's looking out.

When the (teacher) Claire annouceses Erza, she tells her where to sit teacher seeing that no one is sitting infront of Ryo, she gets to sit infront of the guy at the window. Erza schoked for what her teacher had said went to sit down there and Ryo very curious asks "Have we met before?" thats when Erza rapidly answers "NO! Maybe it was someone else". After that he gets intrested in her. Claire seeing that tells him to show Erza around school after lunch, Ryo angry answers "No" without a second thought and the whole class started laughing. Erza feeling ashamed tells her teacher that it's fine, because she was late and they had to wait for her. So she will someone else at the class.

While Erza is fixing her bag. The girls are standing and watching Erza with a cold look, while she talks to one of most popular guy's in school. He asking her questions and she denying every single one he asks one last question and her answer is the same "No, we haven't met before, 'cuz I'm new" Ryo tired says "Yeah, it probably is true" and so he turns around and continues to look at the window. "Ryo, can you come here?" shouts Claire. "Can you show around the new student?" asks Claire, and Ryo wanting to know more about her simply answers "Ok". The bell rings and Jellal says "Come I'll show you around" and Erza confused says "No! It's not needed but thanks anyway", he then tells his conversation with the teacher and she follows him around. Erza wanting to know asks if Ryo is "the schools most popular guy", Ryo confused asks her why she would say that and just tells him to look behind us and Ryo pissed glares back at the girls making them blush. I actually want to have friends so I'll say so please, don't ruin it for me will you, Ryo.

(teacher) Kaoru "today we will do an experiment so you have to have a mate" and all the girls expect for Erza runs to Ryo and askes "Be my lab partner, please" Ryo shocked but pleased because she didn't run to him, he starts smiling. Ryo then tells Kaoru sensei "New girl is mine, and you don't say NO will ya!" Erza irritated answers " I atually have a name" Ryo then rembers that she is the sam girl, he saw at the bus. He gets shocked and but still happy somehow and says "YOU!" Erza convinced says "Did you finally remember who I am, dumbass". They start to mess around, they disagree with everything like what their project was going to be like and they really hate each other.

* * *

Finally the end of the day and every student is about to go home, but Erza has fallen asleep at somone else favorite place… The student that helps out in the library, kknocks on her choulder and tells her that it's the first day of school and everyone is supposed to go home early. "Oh, hi you're from the school assembling?" says the girl, when Erza wakes up she then tells her that it's her and they start talking about how everyone knows about her thanks to Ryo. Some more students start approching before you know it the whole table is filled with some students she didn't even meet at the assembling but still recognized their faces.

They all introduce themself and most of them already know each other, it's** Akihiro, Rima, Ren, Kuroko, Chikako, Natsumi (library girl) Ikuto, Shinichi, Hikaru, Yumi, Kyo and Tadashi**. They tell about they're conections and how most of them meet, she then tells a funny joke and says that she has to get going. They all tell to stay and some ask for her number and adress, but she tells them she has to run she has a job to go to. Then let's meet here tommorow fter Lunch and bring some more people 'cuz the library is usually always empty. After that everyone remembered that they also had to do and left the library in a rush. While running down the stairs she meet a guy that litterly captures her attention. The guy notices that Erza was looking, instead of showing a smile, he walks away out of the gates.

Erza follow him forgetting that she has to get to her work and gets to an corner so she decides to start shouting "Hey, I know you are there come out" but instead that good looking aeye catcher, someone else shows up. Erza running away bumps into someone, thinking that she finally found him she turns around only to see that there more then 3 guy's, she then gets annoyed and uses martial arts (even thought she promised not to) and runs away.

Relieved that no one is behind her nor cashing her, she forgets to look infront of her and this both of them gets damaged. Erza about to slap his face, he stops her arm and the tells her that he only wanted to shake her of and not scare her, but I didn't know they would shows up. "They? Oh, you mean the guy I kicked" the guy bursting of laughter, explain who the guy's she just fought with where. While trying to help her up. noticed that something was wrong so he asks her "What is it?" Erza a little pissed tells him that "I've sprained my ankle so I can't get up." The guy then says "Let me carry you then, ok. I mean have to call later 'cuz I'll be late but right now I'll help you home, by the way what's your name?". "My name's Erza and right now I don't feel like going home, so it's ok" and "Well if you wonder who I'm then my names Jellal and I'll take to my place just don't start talking to much!".


	3. Chapter 2 - Confusion

Chapter 2: (Jellal's House)

"Where are we? Is this your place? Do you live alone? WOW, now that's cool!" she said without thinking. Jellal just laughed at her and reminded her about their agreement. She didn't even bother about it and continued talking, while she was looking around (after bandage.)

When he finally found it he helped her with her while having an awkward conversation and she asked him if she could do something to show her gratitude/thanks.

"Erza, right?" Jellal asked, he didn't get any answer so he turned around just to find her sleeping quite deeply on the sofa, he then smiled and carried her to his bed. So that she wouldn't fell down or anything and hurt herself even more.

After some hours he decided to go to sleep, too…

* * *

When they got on the bus both didn't talk, but Jellal was smiling. Asking (kinda provoking) her and asked her if she was going to play as if the overnight thing never happened, Erza trying to forget what had happened so she totally ignored him.

They stepped out of the bus and to enter school, Erza mad 'cuz some girls were glaring at her didn't turn back to bye to Jellal.

There was one girl who actually greeted her. Erza surprised thought that maybe she was going to get a friend and continued her conversation with that girl whose name was she entered the classroom just to get to know that she got everybody was glaring at her.

Akihiro approached her and asked her if everything was fine and she asked "why?" Ryo entered the classroom, overheard what them talking about and told her "it's because we saw you with Jellal, you reek of guy's perfume and you have the same clothes as yesterday."

Erza being speechless just acted like everything was fine she then went to her place, she saw Rima pass by and waved at her Rima almost looking quite pissed forced a fake smile and walked away fast.

On their way to the next lesson Jellal secretly took her arm (from behind) to a corner and told her to act like she didn't know him. Erza confused and thinking that it was weird she asked "Why?" and he just walked away, without saying a thing.

Like usual Jellal and Erza weren't talking with each other Leon offered to do the project with her, thinking that it would go better with him she just said fine. Jellal hearing that and got mad, 'cuz he didn't like Leon.

Kaoru sensei entered the classroom last and didn't about the change but when he saw Erza and Leon togheter he told them to explain who gave them permission to change lab partners.

No one answered so he just said good well anyway change back into your real groups, so that we can continue the lesson.

Leon didn't want to so he grabbed her arm and that got everyones attention even (our famous and fantastic) Jellal, that decided to walk over there take by the arm and drag her back to the sit beside him which was occupied by Rima but when Jellal glared at her and she moved back to her place beside Leon.

Kaoru sensei continued with the lesson even though it was awkward and quite, after the claasroom ended she went after Jellal to ask again why he said that.

She couldn't him but she found Rima who asked her if she wanted to go to a party, it wasn't so faraway from where he lived... Erza tried to understand who she was talking about.

When she understood she was a little shocked and annoyed that Rima had been there before her, and that's when she finally started to get worried that was starting to fall for then told her that she would come to the party, the other guys hearing that thought that it would be fun to.

* * *

Erza -Short POV-

I don't want to eat with anyone, I should go the school park. I don't think anyone will go there. This school, the teachers, the student is wierd, but the wierdest thing is that I don't understand why there is no public going through path. It's beautiful, kinda scary it's calming.

Oh I almost forgot what had happend so much for calming morning...

* * *

Morning -POV-

What happend in the morning? Well, she will tell you what happend! When she woke up, she saw someone with a camera but not the face she looked at herself and...

She was wering her clothes but she couldn't understand what she was doing their nor who he/she was "a... guy?", she wasn't wearing her glasses nor contact lenses so she couldn't see unless he was close.

She started thinking the worst things that could had happened while she was asleep, she got up and faced him and who she woke up to see was Jellal? With his bare upperbody and pants?! Erza layed down again saying that it had to be a dream, but she figured that she would never dream about him of all people.

So she looked beside hr and Jellal was laying there beside her on the bed. Erza had just woken up so it took her a while to react, but when she finally did, she only shouted in confusion "Why are you in my house?!"

He couldn't hold his laughter but in the end burst and couldn't stop laughing to what she had said so he decided to explaine to her, that he was bored so he took pictures of her while she was asleep and all that happend that she had forgotten.

She still didn't understand (she was half asleep) and withoout her glasses, he told her that she had gotten it wrong, and that she was the freeloader in HIS house not the other way around.

Erza still confused looked around saw just a normal boy room a little blurry but she could describe most of it like: the desk beside the bed, the laptop and the lamp that where on top of it, the rolling chair, the king sized bed (where they both where laying around) and the shelf with boo... wait...

"Why in the world are we then sleeping in the same bed?! Aren't you supposed to be the gentleman?!" she spouted and he while smirking just said "That's what everyone in school made up you didn't hear me say it, now did you?"

She told him "I'm going to take a shower and if you look you're dead", he just smiled and showed her the direction to the bathroom. She tried to see where she was going but in the end she found the bathroom. While Erza took her clothes of, he suddenly showed up inside the bathroom with a towel on his hand.

She didn't notice and he was just sitting there waiting to see her reaction, she started to feel a little uncomfortable like someone was staring at her so she turned around only to find him (she saw blurry but it was a body and it had be him) staring with a big grin on his face.

Erza annoyed, took the towel, pushed him out and locked the door he found it fun and teased her about her blue laced underwear...

On her way out of the bathroom she found him again standing in front of the door but this time she was only wearing a towel so she shouted out and glared at him almost as if she was going to kill any minute.

He got pissed and said "How can so much noise come out of a girl, like you?!", it took her a while to anwer 'cuz she went in to the bathroom put on her clothes and when she was done she told him "What were you doing in front of the door?!" he answerd "I was going to take a shower to and would mind and stop being mad at me, be more like teh girl's from school?".

She laughed and told him him that she would rather die then be one of his little fangirls but she also asked about the time and he ignored her went to shower after he pimped himself of, then they went to take te bus and she asked him again about the time and he told her that it was "8:45 am, why?"

Erza already knew that were being late so she didn't anwers, he was pleased that she didn't want to talk anymore, and didn't think much of it but still asked "Why, are you upset about being late, Good Girl".

She then said remembered "OMG, I never went home?! My brother is going to be worried and then kill me, that's why! And I am not a "Good Girl" so don't call me that, jerk".

* * *

Erza -Cont. of Short POV-

I mean isn't it supposed to be peaceful, well I sleept seeing a face only to wake up and seeing it again... I wish I had tried harder to have a boyfriend. Maybe that wouldn't have happend and my brother wouldn't have scolded on the phone, like he did.

I didn't like it? I didn't dislike it? Hmm, I guess is one of those things you just don't have the anwers for... *smirk*

* * *

Normal -POV-

Hey, why are you smirking?! a voice said, then suddenly two kids came and stood infront of me waiting for an anwer... "I guess it must be one of them who asked, are they twins which one is the boy... is there even a guy?! she mumbled quietly.

They stared at me for a while and walked away, almost as if they found me bothersome to handle...?

Erza! Hey, Erzaaaaa! Where are you! We have get ready for the party and some boys are also coming with us, but that's cool right? Rima asked, she just nodded and smiled.

She thought that Rima was maybe trying to be friendly, so they went to the mall to buy some new flashy clothes. They chose their clothes bought them and some others and after that they went home to change into their clothes and where going to meet an 1h later infront of the busstation.

* * *

1h Later

Rima got a black skirt, a blouse (those with tiny holes in) and gothic boots, she also had her hair in a side ponytail and wore a little make up.

While Erza took some black skinny jeans, a lace blue tank top and a collage shirt, and she just decided to have her curly/waive hair realised, without make up (she got dimbles and is light skinned) and she alsosimple earing some bracelets and she was ready to go.

"Hello Erza, sorry that I'm late I was with Jell… Are you going with THAT to the party?" Erza answered "I'm, why?" Rima just smiled and told her "Because we are going to a party not to school. Come follow me we are going to this shop to buy you some clothes to the "party".

Erza had already choosen her style and if she dind't like it it was her problem, so Erza brushed Rimas arm away and told her that she was going like that wether she liked it or not. They got on the bus and saw him with some friends, so Erza curios asked Rima if they also where going to the party and she just nodded.

Jellal thought that someone was looking at him so he looks around, but he didn't see anyone that looking his way, so he just continued his conversation. But Rima was panicking and Erza just laughed and said "Let me guess, you have a crush on him."

Rima quite bothered just ignored and told her to hide, Erza then on purpose asked "Why are we hiding? I think that that's the guy who asked me if I wanted to go. Oh, and isn't that the popular guy from our school?" *laugh*

"Hello, Erza" someone whispered from behind...


End file.
